


Young Folks

by MalloryMobius



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Sex and the City (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalloryMobius/pseuds/MalloryMobius
Summary: Jaskier was Samantha Jones and Geralt was Smith Jerrod. Yeah pretty much like that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	Young Folks

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just did a totally ooc bad bad thing but I also just finished sex and the city in one sitting and let me just say the relationship between Sam and Smith is one of a kind.

The first time Jaskier met Gerry, he served him the most awful martini with the most obvious indifference. But his ass looked ridiculously fine in those tight leather pants so Jaskier was quick to decide that it needed his hands on it. 

The second time Jaskier met Gerry, it was at the new year party at Yennefer's place where everyone eventually ended up kissing someone. Jaskier was grateful spotting a familiar face, even though the face did not come along with designer clothes or a registration box in the guest list. 

The third time Jaskier met Gerry, he was told that no the name was actually not Gerry. Jaskier moaned into the pillow, I don't care Gabriel, and almost died of a heart attack when rewarded with one ferocious thrust which forced the name Geralt in his traumatized mind once and forever. He should have known better than to mess with the former porn star who could not perceive such a thing as casual sex, but failed to do so due to Geralt Rogers’ unforgiving nature, and it’s all down hills from there. 

“If you want the sex, just go ask him and get it over with. For one thing he is damn good according to all the resources and lives up to it. I’ve done it with him, Shani’s done it with him, and Triss Merigold’s done it with him so many times that Nutty America bled its heart dry when she announced her marriage. I don’t understand what the problem is.” 

Jaskier was not entirely sure that they were allowed to talk about his sex life during office hour. But Yennefer got way too excited when she found out that the Gerry her coworker had been screwing with was the exact friend she’d been bullying since kid. 

“But Shani was his first girlfriend and Triss had a history with him as well, and you’re…his friend with benefit, don’t give me that look, sort of at least. I on the other hand know nothing about him and, trust me on this, don’t intend to know anything more than a few harmless tricks to turn him on. It’s supposed to be a one night stand! Well more than one night probably, but it’s all the same. How come I feel like I’ve signed up for a pack of awkward dates and long term relationship obligations? Wait, he doesn’t think I’m playing as one of you girls, does he?”

They ducked their heads as Vesemir patrolled toward the cubicles wearing the impression of the owner of an overcharged PR agency whose rebellious nephew dropped out of business school to direct indie porns starring himself on occasion depending on the budget.

“One never knows, but one can always ask.” Yennefer said, staring at Vesemir’s back. “Imagine how boss will react if he finds out.”

“I shall tell him your criminal record and none of us will survive the rage.” Jaskier assured her.

“It was one time, and it’s not like I can help it because he’s so…”

Both of them swallowed. Then Jaskier suggested:

“different?”

“And I could not think of any other word that is not immensely inappropriate in this office right now.”

“Contrary to popular believing，I am not a girl.” Jaskier began and regretted bringing up the subject at once considering that he was in a rather compromised situation straddling atop of six solid packs, his erection subsiding post what felt like the most thrilling sex throughout his whole lifetime, which was a little pathetic by the way, but Jaskier had more to worry about right now.

“Hmmm.” Geralt lied back with his head on folded arms. For a moment he scrutinized Jaskier with a somewhat curious look, and Jaskier realized that this might be the first time he’d ever seen those two eyebrows separated, instead of tangling up in a knot which, given any other man, would make a convincing case of chronic constipation. 

Except Geralt was not frowning. He was relaxed and smelled like sweat, and come, and raging hormones——he was so ready to have another round. 

So they did it again. And again. And again. Until Jaskier couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed right on top of Geralt. 

He passed out within a second.

tbc


End file.
